Hilo Rojo
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Bella es una chica que ha perdido la fe en el amor, hasta que un día ve hilos rojos en las manos de las persona incluyendo la suya. Decide aprovechar ese peculiar don para encontrar el otro lado de su hilo. ¿Que la estará esperando al otro lado?
1. Chapter 1: ¿Love? No, thanks

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Personajes y lugares, pertenecen a Meyer, el resto (excepto la leyenda) es solo mio.

* * *

**Hilo Rojo**

**Prólogo**: ¿Alguna vez han oído la leyenda de la cuerda roja del destino? Ya saben, la historia en la que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a las personas que deben encontrarse, no importa el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias.

Seguramente ha de parecer una gran idiotez creada por la gente para mantener las esperanzas acerca de amor verdadero, y muy melodramático, justo como yo lo hacía... Hasta que un día desperté viendo esos extraños hilos en las manos de cada persona que encontraba, incluso en la mía, esto me hizo pensar que había perdido más de un tornillo de la cabeza.

Sin más remedio, decidí utilizar esa nueva peculiaridad para encontrar a la persona que estaría atada a mí. Pero jamás pensé qué sucedería al momento de encontrarlo...

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por PichiLG_**_, Beta de Élite Fanfiction_**

**_www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: _¿Love? No,_ thanks.**

* * *

_Decisiones, decisiones…_, pensé alteradamente. ¿Cuál debería escoger? ¿A o B? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que todos esos números significaban. No era tonta pero jamás logré descifrar la Física, era un total caso perdido.

—Swan, ya se ha acabado el tiempo —Escuché al maestro. ¡Demonios! No había ni un solo estudiante. Solo había podido resolver una pregunta, y estaba casi segura de que estaría mal.

Salí del aula como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarme con Alice, la chica que era casi tan desequilibrada como yo.

—Bella, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —Me preguntó y la miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Claro, como ella si entendía esa estúpida materia que me hostigaba cada día—. Bueno... Ya sé, lo siento —Me dijo entendiendo mi posición.

Le resté importancia y le dije que nos fuéramos de allí ya, moría por comer algo y ella aceptó gustosa. Cuando estábamos por salir, entró James, el chico que acosaba a Alice, junto al resto del grupo de softball de la escuela. Los observé; si yo era tonta, todos esos eran una partida de descerebrados que lo único que les importaba era su adorado deporte y ver bajo las faldas de las chicas, tal como lo hacía con Alice.

James intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a Alice, pero ella siempre lo ignoraba. Tal como estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. Él le dijo algo, al parecer no muy delicado porque mi amiga había puesto una buena cara de asco y se dirigía a mí dispuesta a irse. ¿Por qué no aceptaba una sola cita y ya calmaría a ese chico?

Pensé que sería mejor preguntárselo después porque en ese momento yo estaba desesperada por comer. Decidimos ir a la pizzería más cercana de la escuela. Era un día extrañamente tranquilo en Forks, ya que no llovía así que nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente, cuando estábamos comiendo recordé lo que quería decirle

—Oye, Alice —Levantó su cabeza—, ¿por qué siempre rechazas a James? Quiero decir... No lo estoy apoyando, pero estoy muy segura de que te lo sacarías de encima si lo aceptaras de una vez.

—¿Sabes quién es el capitán del equipo de softball? —Me preguntó. Pensé que trataba de evitar el tema pero la vi retorciendo nerviosamente la pizza que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Jasper Whitlock? Sí, sé quién es pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver en esta conversación... ¿O es que acaso él te gusta? —Vi a Alice sonrojarse. ¡Sonrojarse!— ¡Alice, te gusta! Pero… pero sabes que él es uno de esos chicos con aires de altura… ¿Le has hablado al menos?

Ella negó, pero con una voz firme, muy firme, me dijo—: ¡NO! Pero yo sé que cuando lo conozca no será así. No siento que sea como dicen que es.

—Pero Alice, tú los has visto con el resto de sus amigos... —Quería seguir dándole razones, no tenía sentido alguno, pero ella me calló tapando mi boca con la mano.

—¿Nunca has escuchado lo que es el amor verdadero? —Me preguntó con ojitos de esperanza y estuve a punto de reír. ¿Alice seguía viendo esas películas de Disney? Me aguanté, ya que sabía que eso haría que me dejara de hablar para siempre.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo eso, Alice? —pregunté escéptica—. Sabes que las personas ya no creen en eso, mejor dicho, se dieron cuenta de que era muy idealizado...

—Bella, eso piensas porque jamás te has enamorado de verdad. Cuando lo hagas, ya vendrás a mí disculpándote —Me respondió muy confiada de sí misma.

—Bien —Me rendí—. No quiero discutir contigo, termina tu pizza, yo ya comí casi la mitad y tú solo vas por la segunda —Me obedeció y comió un poco más. Le dije que quería irme a casa, así que nos despedimos y nos dirigimos cada una a nuestros hogares.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre estaba viendo "Casablanca"(1), algo me decía que este día estaba confabulándose en contra mí y mi escepticismo.

—Siempre nos quedará París(2) —Escuché a mi madre susurrar la frase que estaban diciendo justamente en la película y sentí que ya era momento de anunciarme. Ella me saludó, me indicó animosa que me sentara junto a ella y vimos el resto de la película.

Me sentía un poco cansada después de haberla visto y como no tenía ninguna tarea pendiente le dije a mi madre que me iría a dormir. Nos despedimos y me dijo que esperaría a mi padre. A veces no entendía por qué lo hacía, ya que a veces terminaban peleándose porque mi padre se tardaba demasiado, pero "allá ella".

Una vez en mi habitación, las palabras de Alice volvieron a mí… "Amor verdadero". ¿Cómo podía seguir creyendo que eso existía?

Aunque Alice no lo supiera, sí me enamoré una vez. Jacob había sido amigo mío desde que tenía conciencia, creí que le gustaba como él a mí, pero resultó que me veía solo como una hermana, desde ese momento nunca me volví a enamorar porque sentía que era todo una mentira. Me dormí pensándolo sin saber qué ocurriría cuando despertara.

* * *

_**(1) Casablanca: **_Casablanca es una película estadounidense de 1942 dirigida por Michael Curtiz. Narra un drama romántico en la ciudad marroquí de Casablanca bajo el control del gobierno de Vichy.

_**(2)**_ Frase despedida de Rick Blaine al despedirse de Ilsa Lund Laszlo en la película _**"Casablanca"**_

* * *

**Nueva historia, espero que les llame la atencion, respecto a mis otras historias, no las dejare, pero tardare mas en actualizar, time is an evil Bitch.**

**Bye C:**

**DaniRainbow**


	2. Chapter 2: Madness

_****Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares, pertenecen a Meyer, el resto (excepto la leyenda) ****_

_****es solo mio.****_

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi, la linda Pi: **__**Beta de Élite Fanfiction**_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

_"El loco se cree cuerdo, mientras que el cuerdo _

_reconoce que no es sino un loco"._

**Shakespeare**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_**Madness**_

Pies fríos. Fruncí el ceño mientras recordaba haberme puesto calcetines, pero claro, me movía más que cualquiera mientras dormía, así que estos se habían caído y ahora me despertaba a causa de ello.

Ya era muy tarde para quedarme dormida y se me había ido todo el sueño, por lo que decidí tomar un baño antes de que mis padres despertaran. Me dirigí a la ducha, y después de bañarme y vestirme, comencé a cepillarme el cabello, como era usual, pero mientras lo hacía, noté algo extraño en mi mano así que me detuve. Cuando lo hice pude observar en mi mano un extraño hilo rojo amarrado a mi dedo meñique.

_Mamá está haciendo bromas de nuevo, _pensé. Pero cuando me dispuse a quitármelo, el condenado parecía adherido a mi piel por lo que intente con más fuerza pero este simplemente no salía. Comencé a enfurecerme y me dirigí a la habitación buscando las respuestas.

—¡Madre! —chillé. Renée se despertó sobresaltada mientras que Charlie lo hizo pausadamente y sin abrir los ojos por completo.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? —Me preguntó con voz adormilada— ¿Qué hora es?... —preguntó observando el reloj— ¡Isabella, son las 5 de la madrugada! ¿Por qué estás despierta? Aún faltan unas horas para estudiar, o es que ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

Esto me sacó más de mis cabales ya que mi madre estaba fingiendo no saber lo que ocurría.

—¿En serio me crees tan incrédula? Mamá pensé que las bromas solo habían sido algo pasajero. Además, ¿de qué se trata esta broma?

—¿De que estás hablando? —Mi madre me espetó gruñonamente mientras me sacaba de la habitación para dejar dormir a mi padre—. Pareces ser tú la de las bromas. Llegando a la habitación en la madrugada y diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido. ¿Qué broma se supone que te hice?

—Creo que es bastante evidente —Le dije mostrando mi mano pero mi madre me observó expectante diciéndome que no veía nada.

Me exasperó, así que le puse mi dedo meñique en el rostro. Ella lo apartó para tomarlo con su mano y observar mi meñique mejor, al hacer esto pude notar que en su dedo meñique también tenía un hilo rojo, lo cual me sorprendió. Bajé la mirada y vi que el hilo entraba al cuarto de mis padres. Escuché a mi madre murmurar que no me veía nada extraño, pero la ignoré y abrí la puerta para ver que ese hilo llegaba hasta la cama y desaparecía entre las cobijas en donde mi padre dormía. Intentando no despertarlo destapé un parte de su cuerpo y allí pude ver el hilo atado a su dedo más pequeño.

Me asusté. Si mi madre hubiera decidido hacer una broma no se hubiera puesto esto a ella misma. Me acerqué a mi padre, toqué el meñique y al hacerlo se materializo una imagen en mi cabeza una joven mujer saludando en mi dirección, la cual parecía ser Renée, después esta se reemplazó por una imagen más actual de ella.

Cuando reaccioné estaba lívida y muy confundida, mi madre se sentó junto a mí y me preguntó si me sentía bien. Le respondí que dormiría un poco mas mientras veía que el hilo que ataba a mis padres estaba reducido por su cercanía. Mareada, como me sentía, decidí ignorar todo lo que me sucedía y me dispuse a dormir un poco antes de pensar lo que tendría que enfrentar en la escuela sintiéndome como una chiflada.

...

_¡Ring, ring!..._ Escuché a lo lejos la molesta alarma de mi teléfono, me levanté lentamente aun sin abrir los ojos. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se sentía como si solo lo hubiera hecho un minuto. Abrí los ojos y me fui caminando perezosamente a la cocina en donde mi madre preparaba el desayuno, me sonrió al servirme y al hacerlo me dijo:

—Ya te sientes mejor, querida. Aún no entiendo como estabas despierta a esa hora tan temprana... Y con esas cosas que decías.

De repente todos los recuerdos de la mañana llegaron abruptamente a mi cabeza, el tema del hilo rojo y todo eso. Rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia la mano de mi madre y, tal como esperaba, allí se encontraba el dichoso hilo, por lo que me alteré y, aún más, al ver el de mi mano.

Para que Renée no creyera que estaba loca, evité decir cualquier cosa y desayuné sin siquiera mirarla una vez. Mi padre, afortunadamente no estaba, ya que probablemente después de mi alboroto se había ido a trabajar. Evadí todas las preguntas de mi madre y salí de allí un poco rápido.

Mientras me dirigía casi corriendo a la escuela evité mirar a alguien. Cuando ya llegaba a la puerta, casi jurando oír un coro de ángeles cantándome, escuché la voz de Alice justo detrás de mí preguntándome un tanto enfadada por qué no la había esperado. Me congelé al instante, no quería voltear a verla, sería demasiado extraño ignorar lo que obviamente vería, pero por otro lado, si decidía ignorarla y entrar, me quedaría, además de demente, sola. Con esa decisión me volteé a verla y pude apreciar muy claramente el delgadísimo objeto amarrado a su dedo.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien? —me preguntó—. Te ves muy pálida.

_¿Que si estaba bien?,_ pensé. Tenía dos opciones: decirle que estaba perfectamente o hablarle de los hilos extraños. Sentí que lo más correcto sería decirle que estaba bien, pero necesitaba que alguien ademas de mí lo supiera, así me creyera loca.

—Alice, te contaré algo, pero prométeme que tendrás la mente abierta —Le advertí.

—¿Qué hiciste Bella? No me digas que... —La corté antes de que comenzara a especular.

—Alice… —Le insistí un poco más nerviosa y ansiosa— Promételo —Obedeciéndome asintió en silencio.

—Yo...Yo puedo ver hilos rojos en las manos de las personas, pero son invisibles para el resto —solté sin pensarlo dos veces y empecé a arrepentirme al segundo en que salió de mi boca.

—¿Que tú qué, Bella? —preguntó incrédula mientras yo me arrepentía aún más y deseaba esconderme bajo una roca.

_¿¡En qué estaba pensando para haber dicho eso!?_

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por la acogida, me hacen sentir querida(?).**

**Lamento no responder sus reviews, porque estoy en clase, pero los apreció! ㈎9㈎9 (By the way.. Perdí mi examen de filosofía :'( )**

**Bye**

**DaniRainbow.**


	3. Chapter 3: Faith

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares, pertenecen a Meyer, la trama**_

_**es solo mía.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por PichiLG,**_

_** Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por todo Pichi.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_**Faith**_

—Yo... Yo… Ali, solo estaba bromeando. Me salió lo primero que pensé —mentí sin mucho éxito realmente.

Alice me observó con ojos realmente calculadores y supe que no me creería.

—Sí... claro —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Bella no sabes mentir. No te creo ni dos palabras, ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste? Porque si lo fue, no importa; he oído cosas mucho más extrañas —Me sonrió tratando de hacer que le dijera. Y, estaba funcionando—. Bella puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

Suspiré fuertemente. Si ya le había contado, para qué intentar seguir negándoselo. Sin deseos de repetirlo, lo único que pensé hacer fue asentir varias veces. Se quedó callada un momento, probablemente digiriendo la noticia; después, enlazó sus dedos mientras pensaba.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, pero primero… ¡¿Qué carajos, Bella?! Lo siento... Lo sé, solo tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema... Segundo, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo, específicamente? Con los... Hilos. ¿Alguna idea de por qué los ves o qué significan? —Negué, si lo supiera sería un poco mejor.

—Mmm… Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es realizar una profunda investigación —Se acarició el mentón pensativamente—. Le diré a mis padres que nos han dejado un trabajo que me requiere ir a tu casa... ¡Me parece perfecto! Tengo clase de Música y no quiero llegar tarde. ¡Nos vemos en la cafetería, Bella!

Y sin esperar mi respuesta se fue corriendo, dejándome sola. _Con amigos así, _pensé, _para qué tener…_

Tomé varias respiraciones profundas. Tenía Filosofía, así que podría sentarme atrás en la clase para evitar ver a la gente y, al menos, no tendría que irme.

Me dirigí al salón y, por fortuna, no había nadie en la parte de atrás. Llegué allí prácticamente corriendo, me senté evitando mirar al frente pero incluso sin ver a nadie sentí cómo todos me observaban, ya que era algo bastante extraño que me sentara tan atrás en cualquier clase. Bastante poco me importó en ese momento.

Cuando escuché la voz del maestro saludando levanté la mirada y, al mismo tiempo, pude ver como Jasper Withlock corría antes de que cerrara la puerta, como no habían más sillas disponibles, tuvo que sentarse cerca de mí.

El maestro empezó a relatar algo acerca de Sócrates. Hubiera puesto atención, pero una extraña fuerza me hizo ver a Jasper, específicamente el hilo de su mano; algo sonaba en mi cabeza diciéndome que debería tocarlo, quería mostrarme algo, pero resistiéndolo con todas mis fuerzas pude evitarlo. Cuando el timbre sonó al fin y el maestro dejo de hablar, pude escuchar claramente a Alice llamándome en la puerta, me iba a acercar a ella cuando choqué con algo bastante grande.

—Lo lamento —Escuché la voz de Jasper. Cuando iba a responderle que no había sido nada me callé porque justo como había sucedido con mis padres, los hilos de Alice y Jasper estaban unidos entre ellos. Esta vez no tuve oportunidad de esclarecer mi mente al desmayarme casi al instante.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré a la enfermera de la escuela revisándome los ojos con una brillante linterna. Cuando me permitió levantarme vi a Alice junto a Jasper mirándome con preocupación. Les sonreí diciéndoles que no pasaba nada, lo que pareció relajarlos.

Jasper se fue disculpándose ya que tenía entrenamiento, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, y al momento de despedirse de Alice se giró y pude ver como retorció sus dedos, le dijo un suave adiós para luego tocar su cabello e irse. Eso fue lo más extraño que hubiera sucedido en ese instante. _¿En qué momento de mi inconsciencia habían tomado tanta confianza?_

—Alice —Le hablé tratando de llamar su atención ya que parecía estar en la novena nube.

—Sí… —Me respondió casi susurrando. ¡Vaya que Jasper la afectaba! Jamás la había visto tan callada.

Decidí que sería mejor preguntarle después porque no conseguiría respuesta alguna. La enfermera me indicó que lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a casa y descansar. Si hubiera estado verdaderamente bien me hubiera negado, pero quería evitar ver esos detestables hilos sin sentido.

Alice, recuperándose de su trance, le dijo a la enfermera que me llevaría a casa para evitar cualquier inconveniente. Sabía que no se refería a eso, lo que realmente quería hacer era investigar sobre mi problema, algo sobre lo que yo también quería saber.

…

—De acuerdo —Escuché a Alice hablándome mientras se encontraba sentada frente a mi computador, no era de última tecnología, pero con tal de que funcionara estaba bien, ¿no? Me encontraba recostada en mi cama, ya que Alice había insistido en empezar con la "investigación"—. Bella, según recuerdo, me dijiste que podías ver hilos, pero eso no nos ayuda mucho para buscar… No sé, dime ¿de qué color es?

—¿Color? Bueno… —La observé— Es rojo. Sí… es rojo.

—Perfecto, buscaré "hilo rojo", revisaré las páginas y las que se vean más confiables te las mostraré.

No le respondí, solo esperé a que terminara lo que estaba haciendo, quería respuestas y estaba tan agradecida de que Alice se lo tomara con tanta calma. No hubiera pensado en nadie más que me pudiera ayudar así.

—Bella, descarté más de cien páginas inútiles y he quedado con tres. La que me parece más honesta es "San" Wikipedia —Me levanté y vi a Alice sonriéndome y levantándose de la silla—. Sin embargo, he dejado las tres para que las leas.

Me dirigí hacia ella un poco nerviosa por saber qué encontraría allí, pero induciéndome fuerzas me senté y me dispuse a leer. Como Alice dijo, la primera página era Wikipedia, lo más significativo que encontré fue:

_…__Es una creencia tradicional en__Asia Oriental, presente en la__mitología china__y en la__japonesa, entre otras. Cuenta que entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un hilo rojo, que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas._

Seguido de esto se encontraba una leyenda en la que mencionaban a alguien que veía los hilos, pero no había mucho más que eso. En cuanto a las otras páginas, parecía un poco más fantasioso:

_ Los hilos rojos son la representación de los caminos del destino, los cuales se conectan directamente al corazón. Determinación que asegura: el hilo puede enredarse o trenzarse, pero jamás romperse._

…

_El hilo rojo del destino simboliza el interés compartido y la unión de los sentimientos. No importa el tiempo, el lugar o la circunstancia, por más que se pretenda escapar del camino, el camino ya está escrito_

Era demasiada información, pero en mi cabeza lo entendía perfectamente, para una cultura del mundo, lo que me ocurría tenía bastante sentido. Era un verdadero alivio saber que no estaba tan loca, aunque no explicara la razón del porque lo veía, ahora sabía qué significaba.

Volteé a ver a Alice quien me observaba expectante.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—Pues… —Empecé. Tenía demasiado que contarle— Al parecer, por una razón mística que no sabré a fin de cuentas, puedo ver esos hilos. Además, dicen que son hilos de "destino", algo muy romántico pero que me explica lo suficiente para respirar.

Hablé tan rápido que no estuve segura de que hubiera entendido todo, pero al parecer lo hizo ya que me sonrió positiva.

—Bella, quiero saber… ¿Has visto los hilos unidos de alguien?

—Ehhh, sí, de hecho, vi las de mis padres y… Alice, ¿prometes no enloquecer por lo que te diré?

—¿Sí? —preguntó curiosa.

—Pues… Tu hilo y em… el de Jasper… también estaban conectados.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó tan duro que lo sentí en mi oído—. ¡Dios! Lo sabía, te lo había dicho, teníamos que conocernos. Además, lo que pasó hoy…

—¿Lo que pasó hoy? Ahhh, eso tenía que preguntarte… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente con Jasper y contigo? Jamás se habían hablado y hoy parecía que se conocieran desde antes.

—Pues, cuando te desmayaste, estuvimos hablando y… tenemos tanto en común, y… y yo… él me invitó a salir, y bueno, yo acepté…

—¿¡Tú qué!? —Esta vez yo le grité—. Apenas lo conoces y aceptaste una cita.

—Bella, ¡no me grites! Tú misma lo dijiste, estamos conectados. Yo lo sentí. Nunca me había pasado algo así, Bella. Por favor, no niegues esto, por favor.

Respiré calmándome. Tenía razón, no podía negarle eso. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

—De acuerdo —susurré—. Solo… sabes que te quiero tanto, y no quiero que nadie te lastime.

—No lo hará —Me respondió—. Solo debes creer en él, Bella. Sé que tiene mala fama, pero yo sé que él no es así. ¿Lo harás?

—Trataré —Le prometí.

* * *

**¡Feliz 2015! Espero que hayan pasado un estupendo fin de año, decidí traer un regalo atrasado de navidad, estuve de viaje y no podía subirlo, pero aquí lo tienen!**

**A todas inmesas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir feliz C: Si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé.**

**Bye**

**DaniRainbow**


	4. Chapter 4: Chicago

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, the rest is mine_

* * *

Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni

Sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir.

**Miguel de Cervantes**

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por PichiLG, Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Chicago**

Tres meses. Tres malditos meses habían pasado desde la extraña investigación con Alice. Noventa y tres días observando cómo era el amor adolescente gracias a mi amiga y su demostrativo novio. En el transcurso de esos meses perfeccioné el uso de los hilos, logrando evitar verlos a cada momento del día, aunque cualquiera hubiera dicho que sólo los ignoraba.

Como generalmente ocurría cuando me quedaba pensando mucho en algo, había ignorado olímpicamente cada palabra que había dicho Alice desde que se me había acercado en la cafetería y, al parecer, ella lo había notado igualmente ya que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento, no escuché… ¿Qué me decías?

—¡Oh, _Isabella_! Si no fuera necesario decírtelo, me inventaría algo para molestarte... En fin, recuerda que ya faltan unos días para salir a vacaciones de verano y, aunque me duela separarme de Jazz, extraño a mi primo y quiero verlo. Ojalá Reneé escoja la ropa que vas a llevar de viaje, quiero que alguien se fije en mi hermosa amiga —Me miró sugestivamente al decir _hermosa_, pero ignoré el hecho.

—¡Oh, el viaje! —recordé—. Han sido años desde la última vez que lo vi. Pero... Alice, ¿no tiene tu primo una novia? Creo que incomodaríamos a los tortolitos.

—Y a mí, ¿qué me importan ellos? ¡Vamos a cambiar de aires, Bella!

—Pero hace un segundo...

—Sé lo que dije —Me cortó—, pero no me importa esa relación, sabes más que nadie que no me agrada la novia del idiota... Y antes de que me vuelvas a interrumpir, sé que no la conozco, pero no me da buena espina, y soy muy buena psíquica, tú lo sabes muy bien —Suspiró arrebatándome el sándwich que tenía en las manos para darle una mordida—. De todas maneras, tendremos el apartamento para nosotras una semana, nadie estará, así que relájate y te encantará.

La campana sonó indicando el fin del descanso. El resto de horas se pasó bastante rápido, igual que los días, que pasaron como un borrón para el momento en el que me di cuenta de que nos despedíamos de mis padres y los de Alice en el aeropuerto de Forks, incluso Jasper se encontraba allí.

Tras soportar una charla de veinte minutos de nuestros padres acerca de cómo debía ser nuestro comportamiento en esa "peligrosa ciudad" y otros cinco minutos de despedida de Alice, nos encontrábamos en el avión que ya había despegado. A los diez minutos, Alice se había quedado dormida y yo moría de aburrimiento así que, sin nada más interesante que hacer, decidí ver los hilos de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

La mayoría salían por la parte de abajo del avión, lo que lucía muy surrealista, no sé si fue la altura o si el _snack_ que nos ofrecieron en el avión me envenenó, pero en ese momento tuve una tonta idea.

Nunca me había preguntado si ver esos hilos me traería algún beneficio, pensé... _Chicago es una ciudad muy grande, tal vez podría buscar el otro lado de mi hilo, y tal vez hasta podría encontrar a alguien del otro lado..._

_Claro, pero_ _primero encontrarás una aguja en un pajar, estúpida Bella._

Sonreí tontamente por mi idea antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

…

Después del relativamente corto viaje en taxi, llegamos a Wicker Park*, frente a un lindo edificio. Al estar a mediados de Junio, el clima era mucho mas cálido que en el frío Forks así que subimos esperando tomar una refrescante ducha.

Si no había quedado impactada con el barrio en el que vivía el primo de Alice, no sabría qué decir del apartamento. Aunque minimalista con pisos de cerámica y paredes blancas, muebles negros y ni una muestra de color, era bastante maduro y elegante, si mal no recordaba él debía rondar los 30 años. Sin que fuera raro, al pasármela divagando me di cuenta que ya Alice había acomodado nuestras maletas en las habitaciones, había tomado una ducha, se había arreglado y me miraba interrogante.

—Esto... yo, me voy a bañar —Me levanté esperando que ella no notara que no había escuchado lo que sea que me había preguntado.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿sí o no? —Volteé asustada, mi amiga me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo ehh... ¿No? —Suspiró resignada. Fruncí el ceño por su actitud… ¿Qué me había preguntado?

—Ganaste esta vez. Te había preguntado si querías ir a comprar algo de ropa conmigo, en fin... traeré la comida cuando vuelva, tal vez a las seis… ¡Bye!

Suspiré aliviada. Recién bajada de un avion y ya pretendía hacerme salir a caminar… _pobre niña demente._

_4:30_. Tenía suficiente tiempo para descansar hasta que volviera. Decidí tomar una ducha y cambiarme los jeans por unos shorts, no me preocupé de cubrirme mucho, ya que solo Alice me vería. Entré a la habitación y acomodé mis cosas.

Ya eran las cinco y algo, y empecé a aburrirme esperando que Alice no llegara aún. Vi que en el televisor que se encontraba en la sala se podía colocar música desde Internet y puse algo que Alice me tenía prohibido escuchar mientras estuviera con ella, era un poco extraño pero siempre le había tenido una fuerte aversión al rock.

El vídeo de Jimmy Hendrix** tocando _Purple_ _Haze_ apareció en la pantalla. Disfrutando el sonido empecé a moverme con mi poco estilo, pero qué me iba a importar si nadie me estaba viendo. Cuando la canción estaba en el solo de Hendrix imité sus movimientos con la guitarra, iba a empezar a girar, pero en el momento en el que lo hice vi que alguien estaba en la puerta del apartamento… me congelé, no solo por la impresión sino porque si mis ojos no mentían cierto hilo que estaba atado a mi dedo seguía su recorrido hasta el de la persona que estaba frente a mí.

—Hola… ¿Isabella? —Sonrió divertido por mi reacción. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó y mi cabeza empezó a girar.

—Edward... —susurré. Mi vista se nubló y, sin evitarlo, fui perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

*Wicker Park es un barrio en el distrito de West Town Comunidad y West Side de Chicago, Illinois. Es tipo barrio "clase alta", puede buscarlo.

**Músico y cantautor estadounidense. Hendrix es considerado uno de los mejores y más influyentes guitarristas eléctricos de la historia de la música popular, y uno de los músicos más importantes del siglo XX.

* * *

**What up? Ay este capítulo me costó migrañas pero lo conseguí ¿Teorías? ¿Alguna duda? Háganmelo saber. Gracias por sus comentarios y lamento la tardanza esta historia se hace la difícil cuando la quiero escribir.**

**Chaitoo**

**DaniRainbow**


	5. Chapter 5: Petit

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, the rest is mine_

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por PichiLG, Beta de Élite Fanfiction www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Petit**

Un fuerte olor a alcohol me activó la mente. Aún sin abrir los ojos recordé que me había desmayado, algo que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que pude ver en mi nebulosa fue un par de ojos verdes. Cuando mi visión mejoró, descubrí que eran de Edward. Estaba tan grogui que me quedé allí recostada, observando solo sus ojos.

Ahora lo recordaba mejor, la última vez que lo había visto tenía trece, él ya había salido de la adolescencia hace tiempo, aunque en ese momento aún lucía muy delgado y hasta un poco frágil. Hoy, cuatro años después, me encontraba con un Edward muy diferente, _demasiado_, acentuando lo obvio. Ese mismo Edward era el que había visto unido a mí por _ese_ hilo, pero no quería ver ese _objeto_ aún, quería seguir pensando que lo que había notado antes era mentira. Así que continué enfocada en sus ojos y nada más, me senté y vi las comisuras de sus ojos arrugándose cuando sonrió.

—Isabella, si Hendrix es demasiado para ti, deberías intentar con los Bee Gees o algo así.

Su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar mientras seguía viéndolo fijamente sin poder decir una palabra. Maldita Alice que exactamente ese día, no me había obligado a ir con ella. Tenía que responder rápido antes de que pensara que tenía alguna clase de problema.

—Yo... Eh, creo que… que me desmayé por... No he comido nada desde que nos bajamos del avión, así que podrás entender que no esté… que me haya desmayado. Hendrix está perfectamente bien para mí, no me quejo de los Bee Gees, solo te digo que no fue eso.

Su rostro se mantuvo igual a pesar de la verborrea que me acababa de dar. Se levantó y, dejándome bastante impresionada, me dijo –: No has cambiado nada _petite fille_*, ¿cierto?

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Cuando recién había conocido a Alice tenía ocho años, Edward acababa de salir de la preparatoria y mientras se decidía qué estudiar, tomaba clases de francés en línea...

—_Bonjour, bon… bonne… jou, journée... ¡Demonios! —El primo de mi amiga volteó al notar mi presencia._

—_Oh... hola, pequeña. Eres Isabella, ¿cierto? —Asentí ligeramente— Humm... Alice fue a cambiarse. ¿Quieres galletas o algo...? _

_Sacudí mi cabeza negando y, sin poder resistir la curiosidad, me acerqué a él y le pregunté –: Oye, esas palabras… ehmm… ¿Bonyur?... ¿Qué eran?_

—_Oh… —Sonrió divertido, al parecer por mi mala dicción— es francés, estoy aprendiendo en línea, es bastante bueno._

—_¡Whoa!... y ¿qué sabes decir? _

—_Ehmm, veamos... —Edward tomó su barbilla en un gesto pensativo— Vous êtes curieux petite fille._

_Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso? Al parecer había notado mi confusión por lo que se decidió a explicarme._

—_Eres una niña muy curiosa, eso fue lo que dije —Sonreí comprendiéndolo._

—_¿Así que soy una petit fele? —pregunté._

—_Fille —Me corrigió—. Sí Isabella, eres petit fille._

Al salir de mi ensimismamiento me levanté de la cama e intrigada me dirigí a él.

—Es increíble que aún recuerdes eso. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no? —Noté que él seguía siendo más alto que yo, agregándole el hecho de que yo había crecido un poco.

Edward se encogió de hombros, diciéndome que no había sido tanto tiempo para que lo olvidara, se volteó en dirección a la puerta indicando que haría algo de comer para ambos, principalmente para Bella, para que no volviera a desfallecer.

Me decidí a acompañarlo sin muchas ganas, aunque igual lo hice. Dirigí la vista hacia mi mano, y el hilo brillaba con su característico color escarlata, seguí su dirección y, tal como había ocurrido antes, mi hilo terminaba conectado a un dedo de la mano de Edward.

Esto tendría que haber sido una maldita broma de mi mente, pero no era "claro como el agua" que lo que veía era real.

Me senté en el taburete de la cocina mientras Edward preparaba unos sándwiches. ¡Incluso había pensado en buscar al otro lado de mi hilo!

Quise llorar en ese instante. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Por lo que me había contado Alice, él tenía novia, era el primo de amiga y si empeorábamos las cosas, era mucho mayor que yo. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Debía parar esos pensamientos.

_No voy a hacer nada, _me decía a mí misma tratando de convencerme, pero sin una razón lógica mi voluntad se iba debilitando mientras veía a Edward moverse por la cocina.

Esto no se iba a poner bien.

* * *

*Niña, es como afectivo, ¿vale?

* * *

**Vale, no es largo ya se, ya se, pero me estaba carcomiendo como me estaba tardando en actualizar, lo siento, gracias a las que siguen la historia y por tenerme paciencia les escribí esto, es como un intermedio antes de que empiece la acción, les prometo que el próximo sera mas largo, es que es difícil.**

**PD: Lo de los Bee Gees, C'mon deben saber quien son, sino búsquenlos!**

**Besos**

**DaniRainbow**


	6. Chapter 6: Sentimiento involuntario

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, the rest is mine_

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por PichiLG, Beta de Élite **__**Fanfiction**_

_** www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

* * *

**Para las que tengan la duda, Bella tiene 17 y Edward 28.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ****Sentimiento involuntario**

—Así que... cuéntame, Bella… ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos últimos años?

Me exalté al oír la voz de Edward. Había puesto mi completa concentración al sándwich que me había servido y no pensaba que se le ocurriera hablarme mientras comía, pero parecía no haberlo pensado, así que ahora debía responderle.

— ¿Qué ha sido de mí? Bueno, además de tener que soportar los arrebatos de tu prima, mis padres siguen iguales, y estoy escogiendo a qué lugar irme a estudiar después de la escuela; no sé, algo como aquí o Florida, mis padres dicen que tiene un clima bastante agradable.

— ¿No te parece muy lejos de Forks?—Me preguntó.

—Pues, tú vives aquí, ¿cierto?—Reí nerviosamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndome? La única que actuaba así era Alice. Traté de tranquilizarme e intenté seguir hablando a la espera de que Alice llegara en cualquier momento.

—Pero eso es bastante de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti?... No he sabido mucho de lo que haces estos últimos años —Se rió rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca. ¡Ay, Dios! Tenía que dejar de mirarlo.

—No hay mucho que decir. Me gradué de Arquitectura en la Universidad de Cornell*, ya hace cuatro años y, hace dos, conseguí un trabajo estable aquí en Chicago haciendo planos y supervisando para pequeñas construcciones. No es lo más elegante pero me agrada lo que hago y, la verdad no puedo quejarme—Esta vez fui yo la que sonrió. Ojalá a los veintiocho yo pudiera salir de la universidad y tener un trabajo que me asegurara una estabilidad, pero la realidad era que no sabía a veces ni qué escoger para comer en el desayuno.

Fruncí el ceño. Alice debería haber llegado hace tiempo. Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina…_7:30 pm, _ya habían pasado más horas de las que Alice me había prometido tardar, así que definitivamente llegaría con bastantes cosas, si es que llegaba.

Empecé a sentirme incómoda por la simple presencia de Edward frente a mí pero, para mi fortuna, parecía estar enfrascado con una conversación en su teléfono y hasta lucía un poco irritado cada vez que leía las respuestas que le envíaban.

Me levanté y, tratando de que no notara que me estaba yendo, me dirigí hacia la habitación que me había dado Alice pero, para mi desgracia, lo escuché llamarme por el corredor cuando estaba a un pie de entrar a la habitación. Tontamente mis piernas temblaron cuando habló y estaba tan entorpecida que ni siquiera alcancé a entender lo que había dicho. El meñique en el que se hallaba el trozo de objeto rojo empezó a latir fuertemente, causando que mi propio pulso se acelerara como si estuviera corriendo una maratón.

Intentando recuperar fuerzas respiré profundamente y me volteé a verlo. Lucía algo turbado e hizo un intento de sonrisa que era más una extraña mueca. Quien sea con el que había estado hablando, lo había dejado bastante afectado.

—Lo siento… ¿Qué me dijiste? —Le pregunté.

—Esto... Te preguntaba si ibas a esperar a que llegara Alice, pero veo que no.

—Sí, yo… yo prefiero no hacerlo. Aún estoy algo cansada, el viaje fue largo, así que yo... —Hice señas hacia la habitación, a lo que él asintió—. Bueno, me avisarás cuando Alice llegué o algo… Hasta mañana, Edward.

—Que descanses, Bella —Pude oírlo decir antes de cerrar puerta.

_Obviamente voy a descansar, _pensé sarcásticamente, ojalá pudiera quedarme el resto de las vacaciones escondida bajo la cama de la habitación pero, conociendo a mi compañera de viaje, no me lo permitiría ni de chiste.

...

Había pasado casi dos horas dormitando en la cama, sin poder dormirme por completo, ya que lo que sucedido me había dejado pensando y no me permitió conciliar el sueño. En ese periodo de tiempo había escuchado llegar a Alice; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida empecé a escuchar unos fuertes gritos que veían, si no estaba equivocada, de la sala.

Decidida a saber qué había perturbado mi intento de dormir, salí de la habitación, pero al llegar allí me arrepentí por completo al ver que los gritos eran de nadie más, sino de Edward hablando por teléfono. Quería huir de allí pero me quedé estática sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, Tanya? —gritó enojado. Solo podía ver su espalda, así que no tenía idea de la expresión que tenía en el rostro, pero estaba bastante segura de que no sería algo muy bueno.

—Tienes que estar bromeando realmente. Sé que tu carrera es algo muy importante para ti, pero ¿mudarte de Chicago? ¿Pretendes que te siga dondequiera que vayas todo el tiempo? No todo puede ser como tú lo desees siempre… —Hubo silencio en la habitación hasta que Edward respondió nuevamente, al mismo tiempo en el que volteaba en dirección de donde yo me encontraba, notando mi presencia—. Si no quieres seguir con esto, solo tienes que… ¿Sabes qué? Hablaremos cuando tomes alguna decisión. Adiós —Se restregó las manos en los ojos, como si tratara de desestresarse o quitarse el cansancio de alguna manera.

—Lo siento, Bella. Te desperté, ¿cierto?... Eso solo que…—Rió incómodamente— tengo algunos problemas. Bueno, tú entiendes…

Asentí. De hecho, sabía bien que estaba sucediéndole y, aunque deseara no pensarlo, admitía que no me molestaba que estuviera peleando con la que, estaba completamente segura, era su novia. Eso me hacía sentir como un gran pedazo de basura, pero eran sentimientos que no podía controlar y me estaban enloqueciendo un poco.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? De verdad no era mi intención...—Traté de excusarme pero negó.

—No, no fue tu culpa. Yo me enojé bastante y empecé a gritar demasiado alto. Lo que me sorprende es que Alice no se haya levantado.

—No te sorprendas demasiado. Después del magno viaje y una salida de compras, Alice no se despertará en… por lo menos un lapso de diez horas, ni aunque un camión caiga encima de ella. Y, por despertarme, ni te molestes en disculparte, igual ni había podido quedarme dormida, y... por lo que oí, el problema no fue tu culpa, así que… relájate… — ¡Dios! ¿Qué había dicho?..._Di algo y vete rápido, Bella, _me dije—. En fin, adiós Edward, que descanses.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, me fue a la habitación, cerré rápidamente la puerta y me recosté en ella.

Ni al haber estado con Jacob me había puesto tan idiota, y no había durado ni horas cerca de Edward. Tendría que hacer algo, tenía que decírselo a alguien antes de terminar haciendo algo estúpidamente mal. Resolví que trataría de decírselo en la mañana a Alice, tal vez ella fuera más consciente que yo, y me diría qué hacer.

* * *

* La Universidad Cornell es una institución académica de educación superior que pertenece a la prestigiosa Ivy League. Su sede principal está ubicada en Ithaca, Nueva York.

* * *

**Vale, esta vez no me he tardado tanto, eh? Cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarme y decirme también que creen que ocurra con Bella**

**See ya!**

**DaniRainbow**


	7. Outtake: Knock out to the love

**.**

**Disclaimer**_:_ _Miren, si Crepúsculo fuera mio, no hubiera acabado en cuatro, Cinco libros? por ahí en veinte o mas._

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por PichiLG, Beta de Élite Fanfiction _**

**_www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction_**

* * *

**Outtake: Knock out to the love**

Finalmente, después de rogarle a mis padres durante días y obligar a Alice a apoyarme, aunque ella no supiera por qué debía hacerlo, habían accedido a dejarme ir al campamento de verano. Todo claramente lo había hecho por una razón que solo yo sabía; Jacob había mencionado meses atrás que estaba emocionado y listo para ir al campamento, lo que yo que supuse sería un lugar perfecto para decirle mis verdaderas sentimientos.

Pero claro, ¿en qué momento lo que había planeado me había salido bien?... Nunca.

Primero, el lugar en el que estaban los campamentos era un hervidero y, al estar tan acostumbrada a un clima tipo congelador de Forks, no fue algo muy placentero; llevaba transpirando como maniaca desde mi llegada y sentía que no dejaría de hacerlo nunca.

Segundo, el campamento estaba dividido en secciones masculino y femenino, así que, además de no haber visto a Jake en los tortuosos cinco días que llevaba allí, tenía que compartir habitación con nueve desconocidas que no se inmutaban, ni preocupaban si me despertaba ahogada en medio de la noche o la madrugada debido al calor, por lo que no me quedaba más remedio que esperar hasta poder quedarme dormida de nuevo.

Y, tercero, lo que podría considerar como lo más terrible de todo eran las actividades que obligatoriamente debía hacer. Cuando hacían caminatas para mayor "unión" con la naturaleza sentía que estaba a dos respiros de morirme; con las actividades de grupo, la situación tampoco mejoraba, ninguna chica me conocía así que generalmente acababa en un grupo que, forzadamente tenía que aceptarme, y otros momentos en los que los grupos estaban completos por lo que me tenía que sentar y observaba como se divertían.

A veces, las niñas podían ser bastante crueles.

Pero no importaba nada de eso, ya que después de otros cinco días de más incomodidad y lo que personalmente concebía como trabajo sin paga (¿Qué persona encuentra divertido hacer billeteras?, en serio) anunciaron, por medio de los parlantes ubicados por todo el campamento, que este fin de semana se haría una actividad de integración diferente en la cual estarían involucrados tanto los jóvenes como las jovencitas. Estuve a punto de bailar de la alegría cuando lo dijeron, pero recordé que no era la única persona en la habitación, por lo que me limité a sonreír.

Al pasar los días, descubrí que la sorpresa era un lugar con piscina para que todos se refrescaran del calor que azotaba esos lugares. Era bastante grande y había muchas personas nadando por lo que decidí acercarme a la orilla. Pasaron casi diez minutos cuando por fin encontré a Jacob, estaba molestando con otros muchachos, todos se empujaban y se lanzaban en el agua.

No pude evitar aspirar fuertemente. Jacob Black, que había sido mi amigo desde que tenía cinco años, en los cuales lo vi comer tierra más de una vez, lucía completamente espléndido ahora. Para solo tener quince se veía mucho mejor que casi todos los otros chicos con los que se encontraba en ese momento. Tampoco pude reprimir la sonrisa que se plantó en mi rostro en el momento en que notó que había estado observándolo y me saludó indicándome que me acercara a él y, así lo hice.

—¡Woah, Bells! Nunca pensé verte en un campamento. Primero hubiera apostado ver a las vacas volar que a ti, aquí.

—Ha, ha —reí sin gracia, aunque por dentro estuviera como una masa derretida—. Hola a ti también.

—Okay, así que... ¿Quieres ir por una soda? Si los idiotas de mis amigos me ven puede que nos arrojen a ambos en el agua.

—Claro —Le respondí tratando de sonar los más indiferente posible.

Salimos de la sección de la piscina y fuimos al quiosco que se encontraba un poco alejado. Jake pidió dos Coca-Colas y nos sentamos en la barra, noté que éramos los únicos allí y me pareció el lugar perfecto para poder finalmente hablar con él.

—Ehh… pues… Jacob, tú sabes que somos amigos hace mucho tiempo...

—¡Oh! Sí, Bella… ahora que lo mencionas… —dijo interrumpiéndome— hay una chica con la que compartes habitación y me gustaría que le hablaras de mí.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y le aclaré—: No, eso no era lo que trataba de decirte, es que tú... me gustas Jake, mucho, de verdad —Le confesé allí. _De_ _acuerdo_, pensé, _ahora_ _es_ _tu_ _turno_ _de_ _decir_ _algo._

—¿Qué? Yo, Bella, tú... tú eres como una hermana para mí. Yo no, no pensé que sintieras eso, pero yo… yo no te veo como alguien más que de mi familia, lo... lo siento.

Y en ese mismo instante quise salir corriendo y ponerme a llorar hasta quedar seca, pero pensé _¿De verdad quería echar a la basura casi una década de amistad por un simple enamoramiento?_ No. Así que planté mi mejor sonrisa y lo encaré.

—¿Me creíste de verdad? ¿A qué soy la mejor actriz del mundo, no? —Le mentí a lo que él respondió exhalando como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima_. ¿De verdad, Black?, ¿¡Tan desagradable te parece la idea?!_, le grité mentalmente.

—Vaya, vaya, no había visto la gran actriz que podías llegar a ser. Por poco y me lo creo... Bueno, dejando de lado eso, ¿si podrías hablar con ella de mí? Es Cath y...

En ese momento dejé de escucharlo y solo asentí a lo que decía, como un robot.

...

Después del fiasco que había resultado la conversación con Jacob, no había ninguna razón para seguir aguantando ese maldito campamento, así que fingí un severo malestar estomacal para que mis padres me recogieran. Mi madre fue por mí y, sorpresivamente, en un intento de apoyo, Alice la acompañó.

Mientras viajábamos en el auto de vuelta a Forks me preguntaron cómo la había pasado, les dije que me había gustado la experiencia, _lo que era una gran mentira, _pero que no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo, y esto, _definitivamente era verdad._

Decidieron no inundarme con más preguntas acerca del campamento, lo que también agradecí ya que, aunque como medida preventiva había llorado durante casi tres horas la noche anterior, no parecía haber sido suficiente porque aún me sentía a punto de empezar a chillar y gritar si seguía hablando.

No obstante, detrás de toda esa furia y tristeza interna, lo que era claro para mí en ese momento fue: primero,_ que Jacob Black era un completo idiota, que debería perderse en un bosque para nunca volver y, segundo, que el amor se podía largar de mi organismo y pudrirse para siempre._

* * *

**Bueno, ojala no se hayan perdido, porque sino, estamos mal, esto es cuando Bella se pone en posición_ odio el amor_, no pensaba escribir esto, pero antier, estaba de viaje y el calor no me dejaba dormir y me llego la idea de escribir esto, para que entiendan a Bella.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, para que vean que aun sigo con la historia les escribí esto.**

**Bye Baes.**

**Dani.**


	8. Chapter 7: Breakpoint

**.**

**Disclaimer****:**_Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, the rest is mine_

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por PichiLG, Beta de Élite Fanfiction _**

**_www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **_**Breakpoint**_

Sí… la mejor cosa que podía hacer. ¡Bazofia! Ahora me arrepentía de haberla despertado y haberle contado eso. Pensé que, no sé, me diría que lo mejor era que me regresara a Forks, o que tal vez me había confundido y, en realidad no había visto el hilo, aunque eso último no fuera verdad... cualquier cosa.

Pero ¡no! Lo único que hizo fue mirarme como si fuera un fenómeno de circo y, si no estaba mal, habían pasado ya más de cinco minutos desde que le había contado. Aunque, si era justa, yo tampoco ayudaba a que me dijera algo, ya que igual que ella me había quedado estática observándola a la espera de una respuesta. Pero, vamos… ¿Qué más esperaba que le dijera?

No pude aguantar más su mirada y desesperada me levanté de la cama.

—Alice, ¿sabes qué? Esto que te acabo de decir, nunca ocurrió, nunca —Me pasé las manos por la frente—. Voy a ir a empacar mis cosas y a ver qué vuelos hay disponibles lo más pronto posible…

—¡Bella, cállate de una vez! —Mi amiga me gritó desesperada levantándose de un golpe. Bajé la cabeza y sentí lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos junto con una migraña que no me quería dejar— Lo que me dijiste, ¿es en serio?... ¿no bromeabas conmigo?

—No, Alice —Le respondí aun con la cabeza baja—. Créeme que no bromearía con algo así.

—Bueno —Se sentó nuevamente—, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Levanté la cabeza observándola, no esperaba una reacción tan pacífica de su parte.

—¿No es obvio? Me regreso a Forks, tan simple como eso…

—No es "tan simple como eso", Isabella —Me dijo seriamente—. No tienes que huir por esta nueva información. No te estoy diciendo que te lances a mi primo o algo así… Lo que trato de decirte es que él no es el único hombre en todo Chicago, y tú misma has visto. Me has dicho que no todas las personas que están juntas, incluyendo matrimonios de años, están unidos los unos a los otros, es cosa de lo que tú decidas hacer y, si el destino y ustedes en algún momento deciden que correcto estar juntos, así sea en veinte años o en una semana, eso estará bien.

En medio de su discurso no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. ¿Qué me sucedía? Estaba actuando de la manera más inmadura posible, y mi amiga tenía razón, no tenía que traumatizarme a mí misma con Edward. Cuando terminó de hablar le sonreí y la abracé como no lo había hecho desde que éramos unas niñas.

—Gracias —Le susurré con sinceridad, y ella me respondió abrazándome aún más fuerte.

Nos quedamos varios minutos más así, hasta que me soltó y riendo me dijo—: Okay, suficiente estado deprimente. Vamos a empezar estas vacaciones bien, como se debe. ¿De acuerdo? Nada de "no quiero".

Lo medité un segundo para después asentir energéticamente.

—¡Bien! —gritó más emocionada que antes— Vamos a divertirnos hasta que no puedas caminar más, ¡¿entiendes?!

…

Afortunadamente Edward había salido porque lo habían llamado en una emergencia de trabajo, según lo que me había dicho Alice, por lo que el desayuno fue tranquilo para mí.

Para empezar nuestras vacaciones fuimos a un paseo en Navy Pier*. La vista de la cuidad y el mar fueron tan hermosos como relajantes para mí, estuvimos desde la mañana hasta casi las tres de la tarde.

Luego de eso, Alice me hizo recorrer todo lo que pudimos de la ciudad hasta llegar al barrio en el que nos estábamos quedando. Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino, nos dio hambre y nos detuvimos en una pequeña pero bastante buena pizzería.

Debía admitir que me divertí y hasta había comprado un par de cosas que me gustaron mientras caminábamos. Nos entretuvimos tanto que llegamos casi a las diez de la noche.

Cuando entramos al apartamento, nos encontramos con Edward recargado en la isla de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada un tanto reprobatoria. Me tensé al verlo, lo que al parecer mi amiga notó, así que me apretó el brazo en un gesto consolador.

—Hey, primito… —empezó Alice, quien fue interrumpida por el cobrizo.

—Nada de "Hey, primito", Alice, sé que están de viaje, pero por lo menos me hubieras llamado para saber en dónde estaban.

—Nuestros teléfonos se descargaron y sí te envié un mensaje diciéndote a dónde íbamos a estar hoy —Le aseguró.

—Sí, es verdad, me mandaste un mensaje… —admitió— pero no sabía que se tardarían tanto. Tengo entendido que el viaje en barco no dura más de unas cuantas horas, y si bien me acuerdo, el mensaje me lo enviaste en la mañana.

Noté cómo aparentaba estar relajado, pero parecía que en realidad estaba muy molesto. Como no quería que todo terminara con ellos dos discutiendo, decidí intervenir.

—Edward, es culpa de ambas. Después de salir de muelle, regresamos caminando hasta aquí, nos entretuvimos más de una vez y se nos fue el tiempo. Te juro que no hicimos nada ilegal o algo por el estilo.

Pareció analizar mis palabras antes de responderme.

—¿Nada ilegal? —preguntó y asentí— De acuerdo, te creeré, solo que… chicas, saben que soy el encargado de supervisarlas y de ver que nada malo les pase, así que la próxima que no esté con ustedes tienen que llamarme y decirme en dónde están, solo para evitarme un infarto. ¿Entienden? Y creo que es hora de que ustedes vayan a descansar.

Ambas asentimos a lo que el se mostró complacido.

—Ed, te trajimos unos trozos de pizza, por si no has comido nada aún —Alice le tendió la comida a su primo, quien hizo una pequeña mueca de alegría al tomarlo de sus manos y le revolvió el cabello afectivamente—. Fue idea de Bella.

Agrandé los ojos impresionada, pues sí, había sido idea mía pero pensé que ella no lo divulgaría después de lo que me había dicho esa mañana. La observé sorprendida y ella me respondió con un guiño antes de despedirse rápidamente de Edward y de mí, explicando que se iba para hablar con Jasper, dejándonos solos. _¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, jovencita?,_ pensé.

—¿Quién es Jasper? —Me preguntó Edward. Hasta ese momento noté que estaba de pie junto a mí.

—Es el novio de Alice. Ya llevan como tres meses y medio.

—Ohh, así que la pequeña tiene novio —rio alegremente—. De acuerdo, son las nueve, espero que no quieras correr a tu habitación para hablar con un chico.

—No —reí intentando que no sonara muy fingido—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque podríamos ver alguna película o hacer algo mucho más interesante que estar encerrados en una habitación como mi prima —_Ay, Dios,_ pensé_, no dejes que esa mente tuya se desvíe, Bella_—. Ahmm… no tiene que ser de amor, ¿cierto?

—No —respondí confundida—. No entiendo por qué…

—Oh, ya sabes… —Me respondió algo aturdido— Las mujeres casi siempre prefieren historias románticas a cualquier película de acción.

—Es una noción un poco anticuada, Edward —Le rebatí burlonamente. Levantó sus manos en signo de derrota y, por un instante, logré ver el hilo de nuevo. Lo que hice fue bloquearlo de mi mente como había aprendido a hacer estos últimos meses y dirigí mi vista hacia su rostro, tenía una mueca de disculpa—. Ya sé qué película vamos a ver: Batman. Prepara suficientes palomitas para tres películas, voy a colocarlas.

Me observó sorprendido unos instantes antes de reír, asentirme como un soldado e irse trotando por palomitas. No pude evitar sonreír con su actitud.

Encendí el televisor y vi que tenía Netflix**, afortunadamente se encontraban todas las películas de Batman, así que preparé la primera. Cuando estaba acomodándome en el sofá escuché el _beep _de un celular, lo encontré en la silla que se hallaba al otro extremo de mí, así que era obvio que era el de Edward.

Me debatí unos instantes antes de oprimir el botón de la pantalla. Aunque el teléfono aún estaba bloqueado, el mensaje que había recibido era bastante visible, agrandé los ojos al ver qué era. Lo que estaba allí debía estar mal...

Escuché el horno de microondas pitar indicando que se había acabado el tiempo, y sabiendo que Edward ya venía escondí el teléfono bajo el cojín en el que estaba sentada.

Cuando se sentó me tendió las palomitas que yo acepté gustosa, iba a colocar la película pero lo vi moviéndose de un lado a otro en el asiento.

—Oye, Bella, ¿no has visto mi teléfono? Podría jurar que lo tenía en esa silla...

—¡Edward! —grité sin saber cómo responder— Mejor lo buscamos más tarde, las palomitas se enfriarán y no terminaremos todas las películas si no empezamos a verlas ya. Después, ¿está bien?

—Bueno —Me respondió resignado—. No es que lo necesite de vida o muerte, veamos la película.

Asentí y obedecí. Noté que se animó al comenzar la película, pero lamentablemente yo no me encontraba en la misma situación. Después de haber leído ese mensaje no quería que Edward encontrara el teléfono por ninguna circunstancia, además de haber quedado grabado en mi cabeza.

_**Edward, **_

_**No puedo seguir más con esta mentira de relación, debemos terminar ya.**_

_**Lo siento.**_

_**Tanya.**_

* * *

*Navy Pier es el muelle en la costa del Lago Michigan en Chicago.

** Netflix, Inc. es una empresa comercial estadounidense de entretenimiento que proporciona mediante tarifa plana mensual streaming multimedia bajo demanda por Internet y de DVD-por-correo, donde los DVD se envían mediante Permit Reply Mail.

* * *

**Hola, he actualizado mas rápido porque muy pronto voy a empezar a estudiar y ya no habrá tiempo para nada, así que agradezco y espero sus comentarios entre otras cosas.**

**Nos vemos lo mas pronto que pueda actualizar.**

**Daniela.**


	9. Chapter 8: Batman Prelude

**.**

**Disclaimer****:**_Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, the rest is mine_

* * *

**Hilo Rojo**

**Prólogo**: ¿Alguna vez han oído la leyenda de la cuerda roja del destino? Ya saben, la historia en la que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a las personas que deben encontrarse, no importa el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias.

Seguramente ha de parecer una gran idiotez creada por la gente para mantener las esperanzas acerca de amor verdadero, y muy melodramático, justo como yo lo hacía... Hasta que un día desperté viendo esos extraños hilos en las manos de cada persona que encontraba, incluso en la mía, esto me hizo pensar que había perdido más de un tornillo de la cabeza.

Sin más remedio, decidí utilizar esa nueva peculiaridad para encontrar a la persona que estaría atada a mí. Pero jamás pensé qué sucedería al momento de encontrarlo...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: _Batman Prelude_**

* * *

—Esas han sido las mejores seis horas que he tenido en estos últimos meses— me dijo Edward en un tono de complacencia— el trabajo ha estado muy apretado y no he podido ni darme un respiro, también esta lo de… — se calló al instante y me observo dudoso antes de preguntar: — ¿prometes no contarle a Alice lo que te voy a decir?—

No le ocultaba nada nunca a ella, pero sin dudarlo un segundo asentí.

—De acuerdo... como bien me escuchaste hablar por teléfono hace poco, mi novia, Tanya y yo estamos un poco perdidos en lo que va de nuestra relación, ella quiere que la acompañe ciegamente a donde la lleva su trabajo y yo quiero que nos quedemos aquí, porque tenemos estabilidad y eso es algo fundamental ¿Cierto?— asentí aunque no debía ya que nunca había estado en una relación, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que "era bueno" en esos casos—... pero al mismo tiempo apoyo su decisión de ir y aprender de la aventura de cosas nuevas, solo que no es algo para lo que estoy hecho— bajo la mirada riendo como si estuviera a punto de llorar— en fin, solo estaré traumatizándote, a fin de cuentas tendremos que decidirlo entre los dos.

_Me parece que ella ya decidió sola, _pensé un poco agria hacia Tanya, Edward no parecía merecerse lo que ella le hacía, pero, aunque quisiera decirle lo que le había escrito y que no se merecía su apoyo después de ese insulso mensaje, preferí callarme, no era algo de mi inconveniencia.

—Pasando a mejores noticias, te cuento Bella que tengo tres días libre la otra semana, ósea que cinco días libres en total para ir acompañarlas a que conozcan algún lado que en las guías turísticas no aparezca ¿Qué te parece? —

—Bien, nos vendría bien tener alguien que controle a Alice, no sé, a veces temo que se ponga loca y me terminemos en la cárcel— mis ojos empezaron a pesarme después de decirle eso.

—De acuerdo, mañana mirare a donde las llevo…— mirando la hora en el reloj de la pared, notamos que ya iban a ser las cuatro de la madrugada, Edward empezó a bostezar y rascarse los ojos al nada más ver la hora— más bien hoy, no puedo creer que pasáramos de largo… buenas noches, petit— como estaba en un estado de zombi al notar que horas eran me exalte al notar que nuevamente había usado mi apodo designado. Al ver su rostro note que tenía los ojos encerrados como si fuera a dormirse.

—Buenos días querrás decir, Edward— le respondí mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, pude oír su risa al escucharme antes de cerrar la puerta. Agradecía que Edward tuviera un apartamento tan grande por lo que no tenía que dormir con Alice, que se hubiera despertado y me preguntara porque estaba despierta a esa hora, cosa que yo no hubiera sentido porque nada más al echarme en la cama me quede completamente dormida…

— ¿QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ERES TU? — Un grito que provenía muy cerca de donde me encontraba me saco del hermoso sueño que tenía, estaba comiéndome una crepe llena de queso y arequipe sin ninguna Alice pidiéndome un pedazo. Abrí los ojos asustada para encontrarme cara a cara con una mujer muy guapa, rubia y con un vestido más bonito que el vestido de novia de mi madre. _Y el vestido de novia de Renee era muy lindo, por cierto._

Por lo que podía suponer la mujer que estaba frente a mi debía ser Tanya, y no había nada raro en eso, ella debía tener una llave del apartamento y eso. Lo extraño eran las palabras que eran dirigidas hacia mi ¿Si estaba en mi habitación asignada, junto a la de Alice, quien obviamente la rubia conocería no debería gritarme?

Después de pensar esto, empecé a ser consciente de mi alrededor, me encontraba en una habitación que era desconocida para mí, me giré hacia un lado y en la mesita de noche vi una foto donde se le veía a Edward y Tanya muy sonrientes. Después baje mi mirada hacia mi vestuario que era unos pants y una camiseta de mangas, aunque estaban arrugadas eran bastante inocentes… El problema residía en ¿cómo había llegado a esa habitación? No lo sabía, era risible que en nuestros estados tipo zombis nos dirigiéramos en la dirección incorrecta, pero era lo único que tenía sentido en estos momentos, porque si hubiera ocurrido que de sonámbula me convertía en una descarada y entraba en la habitación de Edward el aun estuviera durmiendo o me hubiera despertado antes de ser muy humillada.

Al mantenerme pensando e ignorando su pregunta, el rostro de Tanya empezó a adquirir un fuerte tono escarlata de furia. Intentado apaciguar las cosas empecé: — Esto no es para nada lo que parece…—

— ¿SI NO ES LO QUE PARECE ENTONCES QUE? Y… ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA EDWARD? — el último grito fue más agudo y fuerte, tanto que al otro lado del apartamento se escuchó un golpe y luego una puerta abrirse, para mostrar a un asustado Edward en pijamas.

—Tanya ¿Qué haces hoy aquí? No esperaba verte hoy…— la rubia que antes estaba hecha humos pareció calmarse e interrumpiéndolo suavemente pregunto.

—Oh, si… ehh ¿Quién es la jovencita que está en la habitación? — él, por fin haciendo cuenta de mi presencia le respondió.

—Ahh, esa es Bella, la amiga de Alice, ambas vinieron de viaje hace algunos días, nos quedamos viendo las pelis de Batman hasta tarde y ella entro a mi cuarto como zombi y se quedó dormida al instante, no quería levantarla por lo que dormí allí— señalo la habitación que SI era mía. Esto le pareció razonable a Tanya por lo que asintió visiblemente relajada.

—Bien… en cuanto a mi pronta llegada ¿Supongo que leíste mi mensaje? Estaba un poco molesta pero lo que escribí allí es verdad— Edward la observo sin entender, ella comprendiendo que no lo había visto suspiro— vaya… esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé. —

Antes de que pudiera continuar y decirle que le iba a terminar la interrumpí.

—Siento que estoy de colada aquí, así que si me disculpan. Hasta luego y un gusto, Bella. — dije extendiéndole mi mano, me respondió y dijo un simple _Tanya, e igualmente._ Observe a Edward aun un mar de confusión y quise abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero eso sería completamente inapropiado, así que simplemente salí de allí y me dirigí a la habitación de Alice.

Cuando entre a la habitación me sorprendí al ver a Alice despierta… bueno, no despierta, despierta, estaba con las cortinas cerradas y tapada hasta el cuello viendo televisión, al verme entrar me hizo un espacio en la cama, cuando me recosté vi que el programa era _Keeping up with the Kardashians (1),_ para mí era terrible, pero a ella le encantaba, pensé que nos quedaríamos calladas y veríamos el programa, pero Alice volteo y me pregunto qué era lo que acababa de suceder, le explique que estaba tan dormida después de las películas que entre a la habitación equivocada y me dormí al instante y Edward al verme en ese patético estado me había permitido dormir allí y Tanya al entrar y verme allí había pensado mal pero Edward le logro explicar y solucionarlo, mi amiga rió por mi suerte, pero sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir en esa habitación negué con la cabeza.

—Yo sé porque Tanya vino hoy, va a terminarle a Edward— Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida

— ¿Estas segura? — asentí y le expliqué que había alcanzado a ver el mensaje y como no quería amargar a Edward lo había escondido.

—Esa arpía!... Mi pobre hermanito va a estar devasta…— antes de que pudiera continuar los gritos entre Edward y Tanya empezaron, así que, subiéndole el volumen al televisor, intentamos ignorar la fuerte discusión que se gestaba, pero era casi imposible.

¿Era malo que una pequeña parte de mi estuviera feliz de lo que sucedía? Tenía una respuesta muy clara para eso.

Oh si, era terriblemente malo.

* * *

(1) Reality show muy famoso de estados unidos sobre unas mujeres con mucho dinero y poca materia gris, padre que ahora es madre(?) y mucho mas drama.

* * *

******Creían**** que este fic estaba perdido para siempre ¡PUES NO!... mas o menos, después de exactamente un año vuelve **lamento mucho tardar tanto siempre con mis historias, pero soy así, es como una maldición, para quien estaba esperando la actualización desde ese momento, espero que valga la pena lo que escribí, gracias por el apoyo que esta historia tiene o tenia, y agradezco muchos sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Que la fuerza la(o)s acompañe, niños míos.

Daniela.


End file.
